


Breath of Love

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Erotic Poetry, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To touch...to hold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Love

Art by Elfqueen55  
  
I can feel him being a tad hesitant.  
  
This is new for him, the way we touch.  
  
I smile to myself, as he slowly brings his arms around me.  
  
One is draped across my shoulder, and his other hand pressed firmly against my back.  
  
I can feel those long fingers there, so possessive.  
  
His back is against the wall, one knee bent, as I slowly touch him.  
  
I can hear him catching his breath, as his arousal begins to build.  
  
I whisper softly, telling him, how I love him so.  
  
He relaxes, and enjoys what will come next.


End file.
